


hypothermia (i'd like to believe)

by ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Poetry, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes/pseuds/ThatWeirdGuyInTheBushes
Summary: it's cold tonight, boreas, but at least you're here
Kudos: 6





	hypothermia (i'd like to believe)

Boreas holds me tonight.

You, Northern wind and freezing chill,

Hold me tightly, please.

Hold me to keep out the frost.

My childhood was Typhon,

An almighty storm.

Boreas, hold me tightly,

And maybe the air will clear.

Boreas, I trust you,

With my life and with my heart,

So when you tuck me into bed at night

Please do not speak of Endymion.

Do not talk of eternal rest,

Boreas, just hold me.

Please, winter spirit,

Please you know I’m starved for heat.

You know that Helios will not have me,

So, please

Just hold me for now.

I wish you would not speak of Endymion,

But if I must be him,

If that is what it takes

For you to stay

Then you may be Selena

And I will sleep for you.

You say that the winter we face is not your doing

And I, like the willing fool I have always been,

Believe you.


End file.
